clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarance The Movie Paper War
'''Clarence The Movie | Paper War '''is a fanon movie created by TheConeZone. Summary As Clarence buys the wrong type of paper, his origami creations start to wreak havoc among Aberdale. Characters Main Characters Clarence - Main Protagonist Jeff - Second Main Protagonist Sumo - Third Main Protagonist Paper Warriors - Main Antagonists Supportive Characters -Everyone in Clarence's class- -Every teacher- -The world- Plot It is 9:00 clock in the night. Clarence is finding something. His room is a mess cause he is trying to find something. Clarence: Now where did I put the paper. it's gotta be around here somewhere. He scavenge everywhere in his room, but he had no luck. Clarence: Mom! Do you know where the stack of papers are? Mary: Clarence, you don't remember? Clarance: Remember what? Mary comes into his room. Mary: Woah! What a mess. Clarence: Have you seen any paper? Mary: It is all gone. Clarence: Wait, how? Did it disappear? Mary: You used them all for an experiment to see how much paper can fit in a toilet bowl. And thats how the bathroom got flooded. Clarence: Well, can I buy new paper? Mary: In the middle of the night? What kind of store opens at this hour? Chad: Mary. I found a discount at this where it opens for 24/7. Mary: Wow. What a coincidence. Clarence: Thanks Mom, thanks Chad, *takes the discount*, love ya! Clarence runs out the door scrambling around the city to find the 24/7 shop. He finally finds it. The place wasn't that good but it wasn't so bad. It had neon colors that amaze Clarence's eyes. He then takes a step in and a new world opened before his eyes. Clarence: Wow! They have like everything! Frozen pizzas, action figures, pew pew pew! And low-key watermelons! *sniff*, ew! They aren't so good. Fred: Need anything kid? Clarence: Who are you? Fred: I am Fred. The manager, the customer service and the cashier. I work alone. Clarence: Do you know where I can find any paper? Fred: Oh. Follow me. Clarence follows Fred to a door with text saying "Boring Stuff". Clarence: So, are you the only worker here? Fred: Yeah. I even sleep here. Clarence: Wow! But how do you eat here? Fred: You can see why the chips section is out of stock. My favorite one is Bays. It had flavored air. It was delicious. Clarence looked around for paper, and he saw some. Clarence: Hey look! I found some! It's called Epi-pik-dy-nouuus? Fred: Επικίνδυνος. Clarence: Wow. These are some mighty papers. Fred: Do you want them? Their only 50 dollars. Clarence: Here is the discount. Fred: The discount only work on Fridays. Clarence: Well, I have 60 dollars. Keep the change. Clarance steps out of the shop and runs back home. Mary: What took you so long? I was worried. Chad: Calm down Mary. *munch munch*. It's only been 15 minutes since he was gone. Clarence: You won't believe who I met. Somebody called Fred works alone in a shop. He had massive long hair, and he even sleeps in the shop. There was so many things to buy, and I think one of them had flavored air. Mary: Alright sweetie. You better go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. Clarence says goodnight and goes to sleep. -5:00 AM- Clarence wakes up at 5:00 AM only because he wants to test out the paper. He made origami things. He made a soldier, a sailor, a living bouncy ball and an action unicorn. Clarence: These people will protect the city! The soldier can shoot the bad guys! The sailor, can control water. The bouncy ball can bounce. And the unicorn, uh..rainbows! Clarence awakens Mary with his self-talking actions. Mary: Clarence, what are you doing? It is 5:15 in the morning. Clarence: I-i-was bored. And I just wanted to make some people. Nobody is gonna stop Clarence from using his imagination